


It's a scary world out there

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Not a Crossover, OSHIETEYO-, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, akko doesnt, amanda had literal coronavirus, croix and chariot are girlfriends, currently on Hiatus., diana and akko have to move in together OOPS, missile crisis doesnt happen, not based off the anime based off the manga, sucy thinks ghouls are cool, takes place in a world when ghouls just started appearing, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ghouls started appearing 5 years ago in Japan, nobody knows why, all we do know is that they are not human. Red eyes, bloodlust, inability to eat human food, all signs of a ghoul yet they hide it so well with the only physical signs being the red eyes when they're 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺. The unfortunate people who saw those eyes in person barely came out alive. Or that's what the humans thought.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 60
Kudos: 166





	1. 1: Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> In this the missile crisis never happens but croix is still a good guy, this is not like Kaneki tokyo ghoul, it wasn't even the same girl who turned her and they don't even know eachother btw so I'm not going to be putting in some cameos. Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are highly appreciated and help us creators know that people want more so if you like this please do one of those!

In all meanings of the word she was an absolute _monster_ , she couldn't comprehend why exactly Luna Nova let her return to their campus for a 2nd year, or how they knew what kind of monstrosity she had turned into over the summer, but she felt like a danger to society in her current being. Ever since the accident that left her some sort of half-ghoul half-human hybrid creature, she felt like this. She hadn't gotten used to eating humans yet, only being a ghoul for a little over two months. Ghouls could survive about two months on one body but god did it hurt. Eating humans just seemed disgusting to her, most people who grew up human would think the same as her on this opinion.

The attack that left her like _this_ was all over international news, the only thing she was grateful for in that aspect is that they refused to release her name to the public. Rumors still spread about the mysterious ghoul attack victim who actually survived and left the ghoul dead and not the other way around. Rumors like _what if the girl wasn't even a ghoul?_ The most popular however was _what if_ _she_ _got turned into a ghoul?_ Of course, the most popular one would be the true one.

Heading down to the Leyline to go to Luna Nova for the first time in a year was a little bit _weird._ She had been such a different person the year before, her parents noticed immediately that she was acting off after the accident. It was predictable though, going through such a traumatic experience like that is going to leave you with emotional scars, PTSD. Her parents knew that she was acting strangely after the attack so they did the thing any parent would do after their kid almost got eaten alive and might be showing signs of PTSD, getting her a therapist and diagnosed. Which she was greatly thankful for, of course her parents knew about her half ghoulness, her mom knowing was certainly a plus, with her being a nurse and bringing back blood bags for her to drink to have something while she waited to feed for the 2nd time before it was time to go to Luna Nova again.

Since the school knew about her condition, they were going to bring her food to eat, they told her the people who she is going to feed on are already death row prisoners but that didn't ease her mind about it at all. Even though they were death row prisoners, these people had families, they had feelings, they were alive once, they were PEOPLE. She felt like her humanity was gone.

Sucy and Lotte would _definitely_ notice that she had changed, she was going to see Sucy in not too long on the way to Luna Nova. the only upside to this situation is that Sucy's experiments probably wouldn't work on Akko's ghoul-human hybrid body as it would on a regular human body which spares her from having a leaf growing out of the top of her head and having to go to class looking like a nuzleaf. 

Not long before she got to The Leyline she heard the voice of her lilac haired mushroom loving friend.

"Drink this" she said in her usual monotone voice and shoving some sort of vial with a mysterious yellow liquid in in front of her.

"Nice to see you too." She put on a smile, not a fake one or anything she was just genuinley happy to see her friend after being unable to see her for months.

"I made this one a week ago but no one was stupid enough to drink it, I personally think you're my perfect candidate, Akko" Being called an idiot by Sucy didn't hurt Akko, she knew Sucy didn't mean any harm, Sucy calling somebody an idiot was her way of saying 'I care about you', though she would never admit it.

Akko pushed the vial away from herself "What even _is_ that"

"I'll tell you if you drink it" she said with her up to no good type smile

"Fine..." she was still hesitant about the mixture even though she knew Sucy wouldn't do anything to kill her or seriously injure her, plus she was sure that the potion would have little to no affect on her now after her transformation as you would call it

She hesitantly lifted the vial to her mouth and took a sip as sucy grinned on, she could certainly say that the potion tasted vile, she wouldn't be surprised if Sucy just threw up in the vial and gave it to her as some sort of sick joke 

"Ok so what even was that it tasted disgusting" Sucy took the vial out of her hands

"Oh it was just a truth potion with some vegemite and food coloring, it lasts 24 hours so I'll be able to ask you anthing I please. Once we settle in to our dorm" she let out a chuckle at the end

She didn't have a reason to be panicked as she knew that sucy wouldn't ask her any ghoul-y questions or anything about cannibalism but it seemed that girl just had to know everything and knew the exact right questions to ask to get the answers she wanted. 

*_*_*_*_*

She was finally finished with setting up her chariot merch, just because she was depressed, traumatized, and a ghoul didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her idol who so happened to be her professor. Lotte was on her bunk reading some nightfall book again, sucy was on her bed doing god kows what, and Akko felt like she could finally breathe since she had her friends she so desperately wanted to see when she was in the hospital recovering, or any part of her summer post ghoul attack.

"Akko" sucy said from her bed "It's time for the questions" 

Akko felt her stomach drop

Lotte looked down from her book "What questions?"

"Oh on our way here I gave her a truth potion so she's gonna be completely honest until tomorrow"

"Sucy!" lottle yelled "Why would you do that?!" honestly Akko wanted to know that too

"Akko probably has some weird secrets, thought it would be fun to dig them out of her for an hour or two" Sucy said with a shrug "And it's always the unexpected ones who are into some kinky shit"

And that's how you make a room go silent 

Sucy took a breath "Anyways, time to ask some questions" she snickered

"So I'll start off with an easy one" she sat up on her bed "What did you do during the summer?"

Keep the answer short, keep the answer simple

"I saw people" _nice_

Sucy heavily sighed "What kind of people"

"Some of them weren't _actually_ people, some of them did help things"

"What is help things?" thank god she didn't ask about the not real people

"Uhhh brain help?" smooth Akko

"Like a therapist? Why are you seeing a therapist?"

"Because I got attacked by somebody and it was kind of really traumatizing for me" Wow nice filter Akko now she's going to ask about that 

Sucy however did not, noticing that this was probably a sensitive subject and she didn't know what kind of attack she was talking about here laid back down on the bed "I'm done asking questions now, night"

_well at least I know potions work on half ghouls now_


	2. 2. Pink eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko didn't even eat immediately, she just stared at her plate 
> 
> TW// mentions of weight

Akko knew this talk was going to be about her being a ghoul, being set in professor Holbrooke’s office with her idol Professor Du Nord after being pulled out of her dorm, forcefully might I add right after she awoke leaving a sleepily confused Sucy and Lotte left to wonder what just happened. 

“So Miss Kagari, I’m assuming you know why you are here, am I correct? She nodded and Holbrooke started speaking again “Answer honestly on this one Miss Kagari” she took a pause “When was the last time you ate?”

“A few days ago” she answered, voice shaking from nervousness 

“Miss Kagari, if you want to stay here as a… ghoul, you need to eat once a day.”

Of course they were scared of her getting hungry and going on a cannibalistic murder rampage, she was scared of that, her parents were scared of that. Although she wasn’t sure if she or her parents or the school was scared of the possibility of her getting too hungry, or if them and herself were scared of her 

“We also have something else to ask of you”

Akko felt her heart starting to race

“It’s not bad, you’re not in trouble, we just ask you to wear this eyepatch.” she paused for a few seconds while Akko continued to be very nervous. “Because of your ghoul eye, we know that if you get agitated it will show, and we don’t want to risk students knowing about your condition, for lack of better word.”

Chariot hadn’t spoken a word during this entire meeting, just staring at Akko with what she thought was worry in her eyes, but then again it could be fear, who wouldn’t be scared of a monster.

Holbrooke reached into her desk and pulled out an eyepatch, handing it to Akko. “Here, put this on” she said with a smile. Who would want to smile at her knowing what she is? 

Chariot finally spoke up “The chefs are currently preparing food for you, you will eat in here every day” Chariot moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder 

“Just because you have different needs than us doesn’t mean you’re any different in our eyes, so don’t think so. If you need anything I’m here to talk if you don’t mind.” Chariot sent a reassuring smile at Akko.

It didn’t stop her from feeling like a danger to everybody she cared about, though

And that’s when the smell hit her nose, that delicious smell, that smell that made her hate herself for craving. Human flesh. Invading her senses, her eye. 

Her left eye began to turn red, showing her true colors, a ghoul, as her professors just looked on. It being obvious that this was the first time seeing something like this happen in real life as ghouls are only in Japan and no other part of the world. Except she’s in Europe.

“I-I can see you can smell the food” Chariot stammered through her sentence looking like she was about to throw up, the smell of cooked human smelled terrible to non-ghouls, it disgusted her too.

The door opened to reveal a chef wearing a face mask bringing in a plate of flesh and organs for her to eat, not only to the professor’s disgust but to hers as well, but that didn’t mean her mouth couldn’t water and her desire to eat the thing wouldn’t show through.

The plate was pushed in front of her by the poor hesitant chef who probably had to butcher whoever this food belonged to before it was going to belong in her mouth.

Instead of eating it like any self respecting ghoul who hadn’t eaten in almost a week and was missing the feeling of food in their stomach, she just stared. The reality dawning on her that this was a real person with real feelings who probably had a family and friends, and yes they were on death row but that didn’t mean that they weren’t a real living person. And they were ending up in her stomach

“What’s wrong? Is it not good enough to eat we can send it back if you want-” Chariot was interrupted by Akko

“No it...it smells delicious I just” she paused “This was a person.”

*_*_*_*_*

Diana Cavendish was never one to not pay attention in class, a good student with good grades that’s what she should be doing. But instead she’s staring at her desk waiting for Finnelan to stop droning on at 9am in the morning because all she really wants to do is fall asleep. Hannah and Barbara had been talking to each other, LOUDLY, mind you and that was very hard to fall asleep to. She felt like she was just going to close her eyes and slip into dreamland, until the door opened and a Japanese witch came through. A very malnourished looking, eyepatch wearing, Atsuko Kagari walking through the door with Professor Cat- Professor Du Nord.

Akko continued to her seat, all eyes on her. She wasn’t the punctual type exactly but the surprise came from her hollow cheeks, eye bags, eyepatch, and skinniness that you tell even with the uniform. And the scene of Professor Du Nord speaking closely and quietly with Finnelan nodding along shooting looks to the one and only Atsuko Kagari.

Finnelan cleared her throat “Sorry, for the interruption class. Miss Kagari just needed to have a meeting with Professor Holbrooke and Professor Du Nord.” 

So that explains why she wasn’t scolded for coming in very late 

At this point she was less concerned with what Finnelan was talking about and more concerned at why Akko looked she wasn’t getting the recommended sleep time every night and why she looked like she hadn’t eaten anything in weeks.

*_*_*_*_*

“Akko I don’t know if I was too exhausted to notice yesterday but you look like death personified.” Sucy said mid bite on her mushroom (meal?)

That comment earned her a slap on the arm by Lotte “Sucy!”

Sucy rubbed her arm in fake pain “What? It’s true, look at her!” Sucy took another bite “And she’s not even eating anything, what’s up with that?”

“Also the effects of the truth potion should be worn off about now, and what’s up with the whole eyepatch?”

On one hand she was thankful for the truth potion being worn off but on the other hand she was struggling trying to find an excuse for the ‘whole eyepatch’

Sucy waved a hand in her face as Lotte held her arm trying to stop her, giving her a stern look in the process “Hello? Earth to Akko?”

“I have pink eye!” 

Great now everybody was looking at her because she said that entirely too loud. 

“Wow Akko could’ve said that quieter” Sucy nudged Lottes hand off her arm

Lotte finally said something that wasn’t ‘Sucy!’ (A/N that wasn’t meant to sound suggestive but I have no idea on how other to word that lmao) “Akko, why aren’t you eating anyways? Are you okay?”

First answer: None of the food here is human so she can’t eat it without getting disgusted on a whole other level. Plus she wasn’t fond of coffee

Second answer: Nope.

But what came out of her mouth was “I’m completely fine! A-Okay! Top shape best I’ve ever been. I don’t even need food!”

Laughter started to come out of Sucy’s mouth in what seemed like a genuine laugh “A-Akko I-” wheeze “I-I’m starting to Doubt the truth potion e-even wore off with how bad of a liar you are” 

Akko scoffed “Bad liar? That wasn’t even that bad y-you’re just overreacting!” Akko continued to talk “And I’m not eating because I already had food when I was in Holbrookes office. I'm fine guys…”

Sucy jolted up like Akko hadn’t even said anything “I was meaning to ask you something because you’re Japanese.”

“It it’s something about anime or idols I really don’t want to hear it-”

She got cut off by Sucy “You know ghouls, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing so much is kind of draining but it's fun


	3. 3. 2 Cents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gives her 2 cents on the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Akko and Gon from hunterxhunter share the same voice actresses in both the english dub and japanese version of their anime (gon and akko in japanese are voiced by Megumi Han and in english they're voiced by erica Mendez)

That question

That question made her stomach drop, empty stomach. Chariot and Professor Holbrooke had agreed with Akko to give her time to prepare to eat after she refused earlier. But that’s not the point right now.

Did she know?

“Yeah everybody does, even outside of Japan. Why?”

She was pretty sure Sucy could smell her nervousness.

“I was just thinking,” she paused after what she said

Don’t pause like that 

“I was thinking that it would be so cool to experiment on one”

Akko’s nervousness had a new friend called ‘confusion’ now, did she even know how dangerous ghouls are?

“SUCY!” Akko yelled, looking around the cafeteria, realizing how loud she was and quieting her voice “Do you know how dangerous those things are?”

The ghoul she met was certainly dangerous, (although the one in the alley who offered her food was nice, that’s only one guy though) the wings on her back, the way she clawed into her abdomen only to be killed seconds later by some person’s surprisingly large AC unit that fell onto her. They had the same blood type, she needed an immediate organ transplant and they couldn’t get a hold of her parents. That’s all she had to go off of.

She can’t even blame the surgeon for it, he probably didn’t know the organs that they were putting into her were from a ghoul. Or maybe he did and this was just some sort of sick experiment of his. The public only saw it as a ghoul attack where somehow the victim survived for the only known time. Her identity was protected because she’d be bombarded with questions if otherwise. The public didn’t know that she was a half ghoul now.

“-kko!”

“Akko!” Lotte shook her arm, getting her out of her trance.

What happened?

“You sort of spaced out on us there, Akko” Lotte said

“Anyways as I was saying,” Lotte and Akko’s attention was diverted back to Sucy “Of course I know how dangerous they are. But so are snakes but that doesn’t stop some people from keeping them as pets, you can’t just generalize an entire group of people like I’m going to get my head bitten off if I talk to one.”

“You’re wrong.”

“They’re vicious Sucy you don’t understand”

Sucy started to mumble “you’re the one that doesn’t understa-” she cut herself off “Why is Diana walking over to us?”

Akko turned her head and sure enough, Diana was walking towards them. Strangely enough, Hannah and Barbara weren’t with her.

“I’m sorry, I’m not one to eavesdrop, but I heard you were talking about ghouls. Am I correct?”

Sucy deeply scowled at the girl “Yes, and what about it?”

Why does she hate her so much? 

“Would you mind if I gave my 2 cents on the conversation?”

It didn’t seem possible but somehow Sucy’s scowl got deeper and she opened her mouth as if she was about to say something unsavoury, before Lotte put her hand over her mouth and whispered something in her ear. Lotte pulled away as Sucy sank into her seat 

“Fine, shoot.”

“Atsuko is correct.”

Huh?

Did she just

Agree with me?

Diana started speaking again “My father was killed by ghouls.”

“I know people say that ghouls only started appearing 5 years ago an they’re only in Japan but I don’t believe them. My father had left to go into town and-” Diana started messing with her fingers “The police found him, mangled. Nothing either a human or animal could do. They blamed it on an animal, however I did not believe them. And then 3 years later ghouls started making themselves known in Japan.”

The table stayed silent

Ghouls exist outside of Japan?

“Even if I do not have the power to sway your opinion on this matter I will say one more thing. Ghouls do not deserve a chance at life. Their existence is some sort of horrid mistake.”

Having your existence being called a mistake hurts but it hurts more when it’s true and you know it, and you’ve told yourself it.

Still, nobody was speaking after Diana’s speech, until she decided to speak again.

“While I’m here Atsuko, Professor Du Nord asked me to inform you that she would like to talk to us privately at 5:00”

“Huh? Why?”

*_*_*_*_*

Past-Akko would have passed out if present Akko told her she would be speaking with Shiny Chariot thrice in the same day, but present Akko wasn’t really digging it that much. For one the first meeting was about her food issue, and two the second one was for god knows what with diana, and later she would be having to eat with her watching AND talk about it

She had a feeling the blonde haired girl sitting next to her was feeling the exact same way.

Chariot, who was sitting in front of them, took a deep breath and started to speak “I bet you two girls are wondering why I called you in here today?”

No words came out of the girls in question, as they just nodded.

“There’s no need to be worried, it’s just… a little bit of change that’s all.” Chariot gave them both a reassuring smile.

“Why did you call us in, professor?” Diana asked. Maybe she was feeling the same as her.

“Well, since Akko’s grades aren’t exactly… as good as we would like them to be, we have made a decision to have you be her tutor.”

Oh that’s not that bad

“And that you two share a dorm together, until Miss Kagari gets her grades up”

No, what if she finds out? 

Thoughts raced through Akko’s mind at a mile per minute, making her feel like she was on fire 

She couldn’t subject Diana to sleeping in the same room with the girl who she would probably kill if she found out what she was, or what she was of both or not at all exactly. Not a ghoul nor a human but both at the same time, it’s like schrodinger's Akko.

“We know that it might be hard, for you to transition from living with your teammates to with each other, but it would be for the best” A period of science followed what Chariot had said 

“When do we have to switch dorms?” Diana questioned the professor.

“We were planning it on doing it tonight, that’s why I called you in at this hour, so you have enough time to gather your belongings and transfer them to your new dorm.” Chariot answered 

“Do you two have any questions?”

“No, professor.” Diana answered

Akko just shook her head. She hadn’t spoken the entire time since she had entered the room.

“Diana, you can start packing up your belongings and tell Hannah and Barbara what is happening, I would like to speak to Akko alone. Is that okay?” 

She’s probably going to make me eat. Why can’t I smell it?

“Of course it’s okay, Professor” and with that, Diana left, leaving her and Chariot alone.

Once the door was locked and left alone for at least ten seconds (which felt like forever) Chariot finally said something to break the silence

“I know you know why you’re still here Akko, if you don’t eat it’s going to be… bad for you”

Akko stayed silent.

“I’ve been told by somebody that I love very much that ghoul hunger is like hell.”

Now that’s what made Akko break her silence

“You know a ghoul other than me?”

And you love her?

“I used to think she was a monster, like you probably think of yourself now. But I came to my senses later on, Akko. You can do the same thing with yourself. I have your food here, you need to eat.” Chariot opened up her desk drawer, and that’s when that smell hit her for the 2nd time that day.

“I’m not going to let you starve yourself to death.”

Chariot being somebody who knew a ghoul and loved her made little sense to Akko, ghouls eat people. Was she out of her mind?

Sometimes Akko thought it would be better if that surgeon decided not to save her in favour of her not becoming one of them. If she had to eat humans to survive she’d rather just not survive at all.

She still couldn’t take her mind off of the smell coming from Chariot’s drawer, though. Her heart was beating so fast she felt as if it might just jump out of her chest, she felt truly insane.

Chariot took the plate of ghoul food out of her drawer and set it on her desk in front of Akko.

“Please, just eat”

“H-how D-did I not s-smell it?”

It looked so good

She felt as if she was going to lose control before Chariot could get out an answer.

“I used a smell blocking spell, it’s super simple.”

“Eat.”

And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so close to having Sucy say "r.i.p to your dad but i'm different" after diana's speech however I resist.
> 
> Also hehe maybe there's another ghoul i'm going to introduce who is mentioned in the tags hehehhe


	4. 4. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is always welcome but it can be strange at times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Diana thinks Akko has an eating disorder

The dorm was all set up, on her side at least. Atsuko still hadn’t arrived to finish her half of the dorm. Diana didn’t know why but something was drastically different about the girl this year. She looked frail and tired, not eating, that eyepatch.

What even IS pink eye? Her eyes are very obviously red? Had one eye turned pink and she was embarrassed to show it for some reason? How does an eye even turn pink in the first place? Too many questions and too little answers...

It had been 1 hour since Diana had left the office and went to transfer her items to her new dorm, what could they possibly be doing in there that is taking them so long? Maybe it’s just because she had more things to get from her dorm than Diana did, but Diana also had to deal with her crying roommates (and friends) who were shunning Atsuko for taking away their ‘precious Diana’ for 10 minutes like they couldn’t spend time with her outside of their dorm room.

Maybe Akko just despised her and was trying to spend as much time away from her as possible before she had to move in.

The possibility she hoped for the least. Ever since Akko had convinced her to come back to Luna Nova, things had been better between them. But it was still a possibility.

She couldn’t deny that this new dorm was going to be a bit of a change, It was smaller than her, Hannah, and Barbara’s dorm (But bigger than the red teams). It still had a T.V in it. Which she would never use but Akko would probably appreciate it.

Would Akko even finish setting up by the time dinner started?

*_*_*_*_*

No, the answer is no. 

10 minutes until dinner and Akko still hasn’t even brought her belongings into their new dorm.

It seems like she just had to take matters into her own hands and retrieve the girl herself.

Marching down to the red team dorm took no time at all, their new dorm and the red team’s weren’t that far apart. 

Knocking gently at their door, she waited for an answer. (No matter how mad she was she wasn’t going to pound on the door, she wasn’t a hooligan)

No answer.

She knocked harder.

No answer.

Preparing her fist to reign terror on this poor door, she raised her fist and-

“Wow, I’m a little bit late opening the door for you and you’re prepared to deck me, rude.” The lilac haired girl spoke through the face-wide crack in the door.

“I had no intention to do such a thing! I just wanted to know where Atsuko is.” She mumbled the last few words of her sentence 

“Okay miss proper, ‘Atsuko’ is getting finished packing up her absurd amount of porn comics” 

Porn comics

Porn comics

Maybe she was underestimating how much of a change this was going to be, Hannah and Barbara could hold off their ‘urges’, and Akko had an absurd amount of pornographic material.

“I BROUGHT THEM BECAUSE I DON’T WANT MY PARENTS FINDING THEM IT’S NOT LIKE I’M ACTIVELY USING THEM!”

Oh that was certainly Akko

“L-let’s stop t-talking about such a lewd s-subject matter and g-get to our dorm!” Diana stuttered out, very obviously embarrassed if the stutter and beet red face didn’t point it out.

Akko pushed Sucy out of the doorway and elbowed the door open, fit with an unreasonably large duffle bag with the comics in question haphazardly sticking out of the front pockets “Let’s just go!” Akko exclaimed, and also started power walking in the wrong direction.

Diana followed the girl and dragged her by the collar of her uniform in the right direction as Akko squirmed in protest.

By the nine, when did she get so strong?

*_*_*_*_*

It was easy to say that Akko’s day hadn’t been good exactly, Sucy insinuating that she was a porn addict right in front of Diana, her having to move in with Diana, her private meeting with Holbrooke and Chariot earlier in the day which resulted in her having to control her insatiable hunger while having a full on mental breakdown, and to top it all off she actually had to eat human. Fun.

Within a surprisingly short amount of time, they were at the location of their new dorm. Now Akko had no reason to be nervous but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be. A new place to live with a new person sharing it with her, that was anxiety inducing enough, but she also had to study every night with her. It almost made her forget that Diana was holding onto the collar of her shirt the entire trip. Almost.

Well she didn’t have to study every night with her but she was sure that Diana would make her.

“Go on, open the door, we need to get started if we want to have time to eat dinner.” Diana’s voice jolted her out of her thoughts

She already ate though, and the taste and smell of human food made her feel sick, thankfully Sucy’s mushrooms and everybody elses potatoes weren’t fragrant at lunch. 

“I’m not hungry.” She muttered 

“What do you mean you’re not hungry? I didn’t see you eating at lunch and you weren’t at breakfast.” Diana gave her a stern look as to say ‘I know you’re lying’ 

̶m̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶c̶e̶r̶n̶e̶d̶

Akko did not answer her (earning another stern look from Diana) and opened the door…

“Oh my god”

“What? Is it okay?” Diana took her hand off of Akko’s collar and pushed the door open

“More than okay Diana, this room is huge! And it has a T.V!” Akko excitedly exclaimed as she walked into the dorm.

“The television is to go off at midnight.” Diana informed her, not really getting a reaction out of the now not as concerning Akko.

However, Diana wasn’t done speaking yet “Once it is time for dinner you are to stop setting up your side of the room and to eat dinner. Understood?”

The clear happiness left Akko’s eyes. “I told you that I wasn’t hungry…”

Diana took a step inside of the dorm and closed the door behind her, looking into Akko’s singular uncovered eye. “I know you’re lying, Akko.” 

Akko gulped, she knew she had gotten skinny and that would be one reason to be concerned, but why did she of all people have to be concerned?

Diana took a step closer to the nervous girl 

“Your thigh is thinner than my upper arm…”

“Why are you looking at my thighs?” the nervous girl in question asked.

Diana groaned and pinched her nose “That’s not the point!” she took her hand off her nose and continued talking “If you don’t eat I will have to report you to the headmistress for endangering your own health.”

At that point Akko had no idea how to respond, or react for that matter. Holbrooke was on her side and knew about her dietary needs but there was no way she could tell Diana that without sounding like she was lying.

Human food tasted like rotting fish to her, there was no way she was going to put that in her mouth without immediately needing to throw up due to the sheer vileness of it. Of course Diana would notice. 

“No.”

“Excuse me?” said a shocked Diana, hand on her chest.

“You heard me” Akko sat down on an undressed bed “I’m not eating.”

Diana let out a heavy sigh and turned her front towards the door “If that’s how it is then I suppose there’s no point in trying.” she placed her hand on the door knob and continued. “Once I am done with my dinner I will report this to professor Holbrooke” and with that, she left 

*_*_*_*_*

1 hour since she left and Akko was running out of things to do until she got back from dinner and ‘reporting her to the headmistress for endangering her own health’ she could turn on the T.V and watch something but she’d rather be actively doing something with her time than just sitting and watching, it was too easy to get distracted with her own thoughts.

Being alone with her thoughts wasn’t good for her exactly.

But there wasn’t really anything else to do, an engaging show would probably keep her from getting distracted, getting distracted meant her thoughts drifted into unsavoury things. Things that she would never tell Sucy, Lotte, Diana, or anybody for that matter.

Picking up the T.V remote from the nightstand on her side of the dorm, she studied the remote. She turned on the thing and clicked the dedicated netflix button, ready to get lost in whatever show or movie she picked from the streaming service.

Until she heard the door open.

And there stood a frustrated Diana, fist clenched and all, looking like she was ready to deck somebody.

Holding a muffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but this chapter took longer to write for some reason, ANYWAYS I made a playlist of some songs I listened to while writing it and tried to not overflow it with a singular artist but ig that didnt work out too well for me lmao 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5hIRT7D6uQGh3dZKitTzmR?si=di6wZEYrRLGvTBan2cn2Sg
> 
> My tumblr if you would like to ask me questions (it's new so i am not following anybody atm) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/minjukangminju


	5. 5. Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the school putting them in the same room for who knows how long wasn't a very smart decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update, I tried to copy paste it my first time I was writing from google docs to a word counter to see how many words I had and I accidentally pasted a scribbl.io link and deleted the whole fic so I had to start from the beginning lmao. Also, heads up, notice the slow burn in the tags. :).
> 
> Also I'm just going to be putting a TW every chapter now because some things are probably triggering plus Akko's thoughts are going to get triggering later on and I may have to update the tags. this is going to be a 'it gets worse before it gets better' type of thing. I would also like to add that instead of writing I opened 30 tabs of caramelldansen and played them all at once but at different time stamps.

She used to love eating

The taste of food used to be actually good to her, and not like the most vile thing on the planet. If there was one thing she could use to describe human food to a (half?) ghoul, it would be like if you took garbage and mixed it with week old roadkill and gave it the most disgusting texture imaginable. Or you could just make a human eat one of their kind and see how they react. 

Akko was accustomed to eating things that weren’t made of actual human, so it would be natural for her to be freaked out over this kind of thing. Maybe it was also natural for her not to eat for days on end and effectively starve herself and deal with ghoul hunger hell because she cries when she needs to eat, and keeps on reminding herself that the person that she is eating has a family. The person who she is eating probably had a whole other life. 

What if she was eating somebody like Diana’s dad? What if she’s traumatized a child because she was hungry? Having to take away somebody’s life to keep yours was where the hell in her new found lifestyle came from. If that was how she had to live she’d rather have just died instead of that girl’s organs being transplanted inside of her so she could live this life. 

People were going to notice she was acting different, but why did it have to be Diana? And why did she feel the need to help. It wasn’t like she was Diana’s friend or anything. Sucy and Lotte had certainly noticed, besides from a comment at lunch, they didn't really bring it up.

Diana however, was dead set on getting her to eat that damn vile muffin. After standing in the doorway looking like she was seeing red, she gave Akko this speech about how ‘her body isn’t meant to go this long without food’ and ‘you’ll die if you don’t eat’ and some other things thrown in there (she didn’t really know, the smell of the muffin was somehow fragrant enough for her to be completely focused on the smell and not what Diana was saying)

She couldn’t deny it kind of made her feel good to know somebody outside of her parents cared for her well being. But the fact that it was Diana Cavendish, the woman who literally almost left Luna Nova to get the hell away from her, was baffling.

Since when did she care about what Akko put and didn’t put in her body? 

And that leads to where she is now. Inside of a dark room behind a door that she assumed was a closet with Diana presumably trying to figure out a way to get the door open, when she probably didn’t know the door wasn’t locked and Akko was just standing inside of it with her eyes closed and didn’t even know what room this was. Or if it even had a lock. 

Fumbling along the wall for a light switch so she could actually see, she finally heard a click. Her eyes opened and-

“This isn’t a closet, this is a bathroom!” Akko exclaimed, making it louder than she meant it to be because of the echo 

“You mean to tell me that the entire time I was gone, you didn’t once wonder what was behind that door?” Diana asked through the other side of the door, Akko could practically feel her new roommate pinch her nose through the wood.

“In my defense, I haven’t been in a single dorm in this school that has had a bathroom…”

“Why are we talking about bathrooms, this isn’t the subject Akko!” she could hear footsteps coming closer to the door she was hiding behind “I will not leave you alone until you eat this.” A stern Diana said, closer to her than before.

Akko felt the need to say something… said something happened to be-

“Since when did you care about me?” 

She wasn’t even in the same room as Diana, nor could she see her, but the energy in the room got tense.

Now what she meant to say was “Since when did you care about my health and well being” or something that came off less cold than what actually came out, but her tongue just had to betray her.

Maybe she should say something else while she was at it.

“Also, since when did you call me Akko? It’s always ‘Atsuko’ or ‘Ms. Kagari, what happened to that?”

“That’s what you ask to be called then why can’t I refer to you by what you want?” the girl replied from the other side of the door.

“Because you never call me that!”

“Why are we yelling at each other? Just open that door and we can talk like civilized people instead o-”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE GOING TO TRY AND FORCE FEED ME THAT MUFFIN AND THAT’S REALLY THE LAST THING I WANT RIGHT NOW!” Akko harshly interrupted the girl.

Why am I making everything so hard for myself? 

Silence followed 

For what felt like forever to her ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶o̶t̶h̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶ 

Somebody needed to speak up 

Diana or Akko

It was the first girl who decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

“When I asked the headmistress to do something about your… lack of eating, she said that they had it under control.” 

Is that really what they’re saying?

“I didn’t believe them. So I went back down to the dining hall and took a muffin for you to eat because I thought that would maybe get you to eat if it was something sweet.”

“...”

“...”

“I was wrong, however.” Diana finished

Akko wasn’t done with the conversation yet though

“You never answered my question…” Akko took a breath.

Why do I feel like I’m about to cry?

“You never answered me when I asked why you cared all of the sudden…”

Maybe Diana just didn’t care, maybe she just felt like having a hero complex all of the sudden (when there was really nothing she could do to help), or maybe she just thought that Akko was a legitimate danger to herself but didn’t care about her whatsoever.

“I… Genuinely do not know.” Diana started “You’re just, not the same anymore as you were last year.”

“And it worries me”

“I thought you didn’t like me last year?”

“You weren’t insufferable, maybe I miss the old Akko.” 

Diana paused.

“I don’t know why but I just want you to be you again.”

*_*_*_*_*

Akko awoke in the same way that she did the day before, Chariot waking her up early to presumably make her eat something.

After the confusing night that ended in opening the bathroom door and having Diana eat the muffin out of possible pity and finally putting an end to that, and reassuring Diana that the school does in fact have her food intake under control, all she really wanted to do was rest and not have to cry in front of Holbrooke and Chariot again. 

Except Holbrooke wasn’t there this time and it was just Akko and Chariot with the meat hiding somewhere in the room with a smell cancelling thing on it.

“I thought I was going to eat every night?” Akko spoke for the first time since she awoke.

“Ah.. well about that…” Chariot nervously scratched the back of her neck “I was thinking, maybe we could try two times every day? It’s not healthy to only eat dinner, Akko. Even if you’re a ghoul.” Chariot’s composer shifted from nervous to serious.

“But I understand that that will not be easy, given your um, circumstances. But we can start off having one meal a day and ease you on to two and then three, can you do that?” 

The way that Chariot said it in her calm voice made the deal sound less stressful than it would be for her, why did that woman have to make everything sound like sunshine?

In reality? No, she could probably not do that. Why did a basic thing that she had to do to stay alive have to be so difficult.

It really made her question if she actually wanted to be alive anymore givin her situation and what she had to do to stay alive when it gives her such emotional turmoil.

She wasn’t going to tell that to anybody though.

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” The lie slipped it’s way past her teeth.

“Good!” Chariot took a brief pause “Also Akko, there is somebody that I would like for you to meet.”

Oh so now the room is nervous again

“Who?” Akko asked

“Her name is Croix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tumblr for questions, comments are also very appreciated I just answer faster on tumblr than I do on here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/minjukangminju
> 
> Also, thank you to everybody who liked, commented, left a kudos, and bookmarked!


	6. 6. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana was confused, for the most part
> 
> Sucy is also getting soft but she won't let anybody know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted to say again, sorry for the late update :( I've been sort of busy with school lately (and mario kart shh also apparently I'm a pretty boy?) I also want to say that yeah all the characters from the manga are in this story (including kaneki) akko just doesn't know they exist if any of y'all were confused about that
> 
> TW: semi-reference to suicide

Diana awoke feeling… confused, for the most part. For two reasons.

For one she was confused as to why Akko wasn’t in her bed, or wasn't in the room at all, Diana was an early riser, it gave her time to get some studying in before she had to make her way down to class (especially now since she didn’t get any study time in the night before.), Akko didn’t necessarily peg her as an early riser type of person. So what was she doing up before 6:00 in the morning?

For two, what even happened last night?

It was all just confusing to her. Get a something sweet for Akko because that might make her eat, tell Akko to eat said sweet thing, Akko locks herself in the bathroom and refuses to eat the sweet, they have a heart to heart,question why she even cares about Akko a little too hard for her liking, she cries for a little bit, Diana eats a chocolate chip muffin when she doesn’t even like chocolate, they go to bed.

?????

(Maybe there was also the underlying question of ‘why was I staring at her thighs?’ but that isn’t really important right now)

There were more important things to be worrying about though, she still had to put on her uniform and get to class first off, so why was she just sitting there thinking about the happenings of the night prior?

*_*_*_*_*

“Like… La Croix, the drink? You want me to meet angry water?”

“Akko no-” Chariot was interrupted.

“Then who is La Croix?”

Chariot, despite being kind of confused, pulled herself together and answered. “Croix is a person I think you’d relate to… a lot.”

Akko straightened up from her slumped position. “Is she a ghoul or is she… you know?” she made her wrist limp

This child I swear by the nine-

“Akko I want you to meet her because... she is a ghoul and also a witch, like you...” Chariot explained 

“...”

“...”

“She is also my wife-”

“SO SHE IS…” Akko made her wrist limp again “You know?” 

“Akko, you can say lesbian.”

Akko slumped down again in her seat “Yeah but saying ‘you know’ is just more fun.”

She knew the girl just used humor as a coping mechanism even though that wasn’t what she really thought about the situation, she was dangerously skinny, had extreme eye bags, and almost had a mental breakdown the previous morning. 

Having your teacher tell you that her wife is a ghoul and wants to meet you should have a reaction other than asking if she’s gay, but Chariot knew that Akko was feeling different things than what she was emmiting on the outside than on the inside. However having your real feelings fester inside of you and never getting let out until you eventually burst and have an actual mental breakdown isn’t the best coping mechanism.

Maybe I should call her therapist? How long has it been since she’s seen her?

Just be glad that she isn’t dead. 

Akko looked around the room nervously before starting to speak again. “How did you guys know?”

“Know what?” Chariot asked.

“That I am what I am.” Akko’s tone got quieter near the end of her sentence.

That kind of broke Chariot's heart a little bit, that she obviously had so much resentment to what she was that she couldn’t even say it.

“Your parents, they called us to let us know.” Chariot answered “They figured that it was better to take the risk and tell us about it than send you here and let you starve to death or go on a rampage, or to let you stay home over the school year, since this is your dream.”

“Lucky for them, we allow everybody here.” Chariot added a reassuring smile at the end of her explanation.

What she was not expecting was for Akko to look like a kicked puppy after explanation. 

̶I̶t̶ ̶h̶u̶r̶t̶

“Uh.. Okay so!” She gave herself time to recollect herself “I think we’re done here today! We don’t want you being late for your first class again, haha…”

Was that laugh too awkward?

Yeah it was.

Not a word to be said from the other girl as they headed down to Akko and Diana’s dorm to change her into her uniform and get to class (without being late).

*_*_*_*_*

Sucy knew something was up with Akko, and it made her genuinely concerned for her friend. Though she would never admit it, she had a special place in her heart for the red eyed girl.(you could probably even say she was soft for her) Akko was obviously malnourished but that wasn’t the only thing that set off red flags for her. 

The girl didn’t seem as peppy as she was last year, what she had told her when Sucy gave her the truth potion, the dark bags under her eyes that marked how long she had gone without sleep, and the secret meeting with Chariot and Holbrooke. Everything about the girl now just set off a signal that said ‘Hey! Hey you! Your friend isn’t okay!’ everytime she so much as looked at her.

And on top of all of that, she wasn’t eating. What kind of Akko doesn’t eat. 

She couldn’t help but feel like she couldn’t ask her if she was okay, she didn’t know if it was fear or some other emotion she couldn’t pinpoint, but it was there.

She felt like if she didn’t help Akko would do something bad, really bad. Maybe it was just her dark mind speaking, making her think that everything goes to death, or her just common sense, but the need to do something was strong. 

Sucy knew she came off as intimidating to other people and she couldn’t lie that 's exactly what she wanted but she also couldn’t lie about her deep care for her 2 closest friends. And if anything bad happened to them, she wouldn’t know what to do with herself.

*_*_*_*_* 

So she was late to class for the 2nd day in a row.

Great, cool, amazing, that’s not upsetting at all. 

She should be used to it by now, being late and all, but with her current emotional state it really did nothing but upset her, really. Gaining all of those stares from her classmates, apparently all of them knew of her ‘pink eye’ because of how loud she shouted it during lunch, but how long exactly was pink eye supposed to last? Would she just have to start making up eye injuries and eventually just have a full time leather eyepatch like some sort of pirate?

The fact that she couldn’t even control her ghoul eye so not wearing an eyepatch wasn’t even an option was just a constant reminder of what she was, not a ghoul nor a human, where did she even fit in? She didn’t even have a place, She didn’t even know if there were more half-ghouls like her in the ghoul world that apparently expanded outside of Japan. According to Diana and maybe Chariot since Croix wasn’t a very Japanese name. 

Her mind was also stuck on another subject (when the only subject she was supposed to be focused on was magic history), Her parents told the school board? When she potentially could have not been accepted to come back and would have had to go back to public school and be bullied relentlessly again or just stay home for the school year? Honestly if she hadn’t been accepted back into Luna Nova, she would have kil-

“Atsuko Kagari, pay attention in class, this is your last warning!” Finnelan shouted at her, breaking her out of her trance. 

She should probably be thankful for that, considering her mind was going through that dark path again. “Sorry, Miss Finnelan. It won’t happen again” Akko said to the professor.

As Akko was beginning to go into her trance again, just out of sheer boredom this time, she felt a hand grab hers, Looking up she expected to see Lotte not-

Sucy?

What the absolute fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr, if yall wanna send asks and stuff https://www.tumblr.com/blog/minjukangminju
> 
> Also thank you guys for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks!


	7. 7. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko didn't feel so well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for not updating for so long, I've been sort of busy and by busy I mean I rediscovered breath of the wild and I currently have 3/4 of the divine beasts 
> 
> CW// character got the corona so if you're not comfortable with that here's a warning

Diana couldn’t be gay.

It just wasn’t possible.

So why was she so jealous when she saw Sucy and Akko’s intertwined hands as they stood up from their seats?

  
  
  


*_*_*_*_*

Akko could safely say she was scared to ask Sucy why she was holding her hand, you know since she was glaring daggers at anybody who dared look at their intertwined fingers. This surely sent Akko and Lotte a mental note that said ‘Hey! Don’t ask if you like your spine!’. She had been holding her hand since that first class and hadn’t shown any signs of letting go, she wasn’t complaining though, it kind of kept her thoughts from drifting to that dark place. 

On another note, lunch. The new most dreaded moment of her day as of right now. The food that was being served yesterday wasn’t even fragrant smell wise, but she could smell this one from a mile away (okay it wasn’t a mile but let a girl exaggerate sometimes.) She didn’t know  _ how  _ this school made potatoes smell so non potatoey and at this point she was too scared to ask. Wasn’t this a european school? White people don’t even know how to season chicken, why do they know how to season potatoes of all things? 

Maybe it was her super enhanced sense smell paired with her new appetite to only eat things of human origin, but god did anybody else smell that?

Honestly, once she got to the cafeteria she would probably have to hold in the contents of her stomach.

“So…” Lotte spoke, probably trying to get out of the awkward silence that was enveloping them. “How’s your uh, pink eye doing?”

“What pink eye?”

The Finnish girl looked at her, confused “The one under your eyepatch?

Akko’s mouth made a little ‘O’ shape before she started speaking again “Oh! That one! It’s going uh.. Crusty and pink?” Akko attempted to lie about  _ one _ (1) simple thing,,, but this girl couldn’t lie to save her life.

“It’s been boring since you left, you know.” Sucy said in her monotone voice. (still clutching her hand, mind you)

Lotte looked offended for a second, but shook it off “You know what I’m not gonna even try to defend myself there because it’s true.”

“I’ve only been gone for one day so-” Akko was forcefully cut off by a person slamming into her back and giving her a  _ very _ tight hug.

Too tight.

Akko involuntarily pushed said person back off of her  _ way _ harder than she expected, resulting in a loud groan from stranger hugger.

Akko would be lying if she said that this instinct alongside her new inhuman strength didn’t scare her.

“Ouch Akko, damn when did you get so strong?” 

Akko whipped around to see the redhead American laying on the floor clutching her arm that she most likely landed on 

“Sorry!” Akko blurted out and walked over to help the girl, sucy trailed behind still holding her hand, but not saying anything to the American.

However she was sure Amanda had something to say to her.

“Uh, what’s with your hands are you two-”

Sucy cut her off “Mention it and I’ll stick a spoon in your eye and scrape it against your eye socket.” Sucy said all too calmly.

“So is that why Akko is wearing an eyepatch? Did she mention it?” Amanda joked

“I actually have pink-eye.”

“Yeah I know I was just messing with ya, Jasmine told me that you yelled it yesterday.”

_ Damn was I really that loud? _

“So anyways what did I miss?” 

Lotte didn’t answer her question, however she asked her own.

“Wait, where were you until now? Why weren’t you at school?” 

Scratch that she asked 2 of her own.

“Well long story short I tested positive for coronavirus so I had to stay home for a few weeks which sucked straight ass to be honest. And THEN I had to stay home for an additional week and part of that additional week landed on the date school started so I missed that which SUCKED again. And I was missing for the first few classes just now because they had to make sure I tested negative because they don’t want me accidently spreading literal corona to the entire school” Amanda somehow got through that entire thing in one breath 

“Anyways, what did I miss?”

“Akko is sharing dorms with Diana.” Sucy answered

“...”

“...”

“WHAT?!”

“ARE WE JUST GOING TO IGNORE THAT AMANDA HAD CORONA?  **_THE_ ** CORONA?!!” Akko whisper yelled to her friends.

“It’s not that important, ANYWAYS-” Akko cut Amanda off 

“HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?”

“WHY DO YOU SHARE A ROOM WITH CAVENDISH?” Amanda replied back, ignoring the first part of ‘whisper scream’.

“Amanda, my grandes are  _ very _ low and her grades are  _ very _ high, so of course the school thought it would be a good idea to shove us in the same room and force us to study together every night!” Akko laced the last lines with sarcasm

“Well damn okay then we ain’t talking about that.” Amanda said “Well I’m starving we should probably get out of the hallway and go to eat.” Amanda walked away from the group and continued to the cafeteria, or dining hall. Food place whatever you want to call it, just somewhere where she really didn’t want to be right now.

Akko felt a tug on her hand (courtesy of Sucy) as an indication of ‘hey we should probably go’. And who was she to keep her friends behind just because she felt like she might blow chunks just from the rancid smell of that food in there anyways? She wasn’t a bad friend.

The smell got stronger as they went on

The urge got stronger

By the time they were there it was too late

_ Oh no _

  
  
  


*_*_*_*_*

  
  
  
  
  


Diana sat at her seat, waiting for a certain girl to show up. 

Which hasn’t happened yet, but she hoped she was simply late. The school said they had it under control, however it didn’t seem like it in the slightest! Did they see how skinny she was compared to last year? And how she seemed to lose all of her energy? Did they see that she no longer had that hopeful shine in her eyes? (Eye?) How she was zoning out during class more often? And why was Sucy Manbavaran, possibly the most intimidating person in the entire school, holding HER hand? 

It didn’t make sense. They most  _ certainly  _ didn’t have it under control. And if they said that they had ‘it’ under control it meant they knew exactly what her problem was and was doing nothing to actually control it! And-

“Dianaaaaa” She snapped out of her thoughts when Hannah poked her arm and said her name in a sing-songy voice.

“You’re zoning out again, what’s going on? Didn’t get your study time last night?” Hannah guessed

“Yes, you are correct, but I have my mind on a different matter as well.” Diana paused for a moment before continuing “Have you noticed anything… strange about Akko?”

Hannah didn’t take all that long to answer.

“Despite her usual idiocracy, no not at all, she’s still not paying attention in class, she looks like she’s in her own little world over there, and by ‘there’ I mean her empty skull.”

Last year, Diana would have most likely agreed with her, and berated the girl. Now? Not so much. Something changed.

“Don’t talk about her like that? You don’t know what she’s going through, that is incredibly inconsiderate. I was  _ asking  _ you because I’m concerned about her overall wellbeing and I just wanted to make sure that other people were seeing what I’m seeing. Okay?”

That came off as a little bit too aggressive, but it got the point across.

“Why don’t you just ask her if she’s okay if you’re that concerned, she’s right there.”

Diana whipped her head around the dining hall trying to spot the girl in question, and sure enough, amongst the people, she found her. 

And she did  _ not _ look good

Diana worked up the courage to go and speak with the girl.

But she was out of the dining hall in seconds.

No, Diana Cavendish was _ not _ going to let her just run out like that, if she WAS going to run out, Diana was at least going to make sure she’s  _ okay _ . (And scold her for running in the halls)

Sucy and Lotte were quick to follow, Diana? Not so quick. Running would be against the rules so she opted to fast walk in Akko’s direction for a quick and easy confrontation

Not that easy.

By the time she got to the hall, they were gone. Way ahead of her, all Diana had to go off of is where she  _ thought _ they went.

First thought: Bathroom. Obviously. She was covering her mouth pre leave, where else was she gonna go if she needed to puke.

Diana fast-walked over to the nearest bathroom there was, to hear the sounds of somebody (very loudly) throwing up the contents of their stomach.

_ Yeah that’s definitely her  _

Right as Diana was about to knock, she heard a voice from inside

__ “Please don’t come in.” Akko’s (presumably) voice was hoarse from what she had just done, along with the hoarseness, it sounded as though she had been crying.

  
_ Why is it that all of our meetings thus far have to deal with negative emotions and bathrooms? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering why sucy was holding Akko's hand, sucy feels to me more of a person who would show that she cares about somebody through actions more than words. So in the case that she is extremely worried about a normally happy friend she would show some physical affection to show that 'hey, I care about you', and it would mean all the more when she did it in public as opposed to doing it in privet  
> tumblr for asks and stuff https://www.tumblr.com/blog/minjukangminju


End file.
